Artistic Allure
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Tobi tries his hand at art again. Deidara doubts him, so Tobi has to prove him WRONG! Rating change HAS TAKEN PLACE! enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

Artistic Allure

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 1

"Senpai, Tobi wants to do art too."

Deidara, who was lazily lounging on his bed, rolled over to face Tobi, glaring him square in the eyes for disrupting his comfort. The two were in their shared bedroom. Tobi was on the side that was once belonged to his Senpai's previous partner, Sasori. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs to the best of his ability, which was rather difficult considering his height. He didn't have that silly mask on.

"Tobi, you wouldn't have a single artistic bone in your body, un," Deidara sneered. The though of mixing Tobi and art horrified him. He was sure that Tobi would tarnish the good name of true art.

Tobi huffed and pouted at his Senpai. "Tobi can draw! Tobi can draw really well!"

"Those crayon scribbles on the fridge don't count, un."

It is true. Tobi has made failed attempts at drawing in the past. He wouldn't deny that. But he has gotten a lot better in the passing months since he posted that crayon drawing of the Akatsuki members on the fridge. He put that up when he first visited the house, before he was a member and when this side of the room wasn't his. He said this to Deidara.

"Art is not something you can just jump up and decide to do on a whim, un. It takes a lifetime of passion. A passion that an idiot like you couldn't possibly possess."

Tobi felt his determination falter a little. His Senpai sounded very certain that Tobi was doing to meet an impending failure. But he couldn't give up just yet. He had to at least try.

'_Tobi's going to prove Senpai wrong!' _

With the sudden burst of renewal to his determination, Tobi jumped to his feet, startling Deidara, who was still lying on his bed like a lazy house cat. He watched Tobi bounce towards the door after gathering a clip board, some paper, and assorted pencils and pens.

"Where are you going?"

"Tobi's going to draw pictures and bring them to Senpai."

Tobi had stopped, as if waiting for his Senpai to say something else. Deidara said nothing. He just stared at the face of Tobi, knowing that _his_ idiot had forgotten something. He was just waiting for Tobi to figure out what.

More minute moments slipped by. Tobi just cocked his head cutely, still waiting for his Senpai to utter something. He though offering a smile might urge him to speak, so he did. Deidara just thought he was being an oblivious moron.

Deidara sighed irritably. "Grab your mask, un. Don't you remember what I said?"

Tobi squealed out a little "Omg!" and rushed back to his bed and grabbed his beloved orange mask. "Senpai said never let anyone else see Tobi's face… except Deidara-senpai." He added a nod to emphasize his understanding.

"Good boy, now go."

Deidara had rolled back to his previous position on the bed, removing Tobi from his line of sight. He didn't get to see the pleasant shock that had crept into Tobi's features before he slid his mask back on.

'_Senpai actually called me a good boy!' _Tobi gushed inwardly, allowing for some of his elatedness to escape his lips in the form of "I love you, Senpai!" He quickly left the room with his supplies before Deidara had the chance to clobber him with a pillow.

-----

Kisame and Itachi were together. They usually were. For them to be sitting so closely together on the couch in the den was normal. It was normal for Kisame to have his arm propped up on the couch, around Itachi's shoulder. It was even normal for them to share a kiss or two outside of the privacy of their room.

It just wasn't normal for anyone to be around while they did such things.

It definitely wasn't normal for Tobi, of all people, to be sitting in the center of the room, watching them like he does his anime.

Kisame and Itachi had no idea where Tobi came from. They just wished he'd go back. He was just sitting there… watching them… watching. It was a little unsettling, unnerving. They were boredly watching the television before Tobi's big, orange mask eclipsed the screen. He had some papers on a clipboard. Tobi conjured a pencil in his hand and started to draw.

"… What are you doing?" Itachi scoffed. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were all not in the lair. This was one of his off days in which the lair was practically empty. He didn't want his nice day to be ruined by anything.

"Tobi is drawing," he stated with an uncharacterically flat tone in his voice. He was really trying to concentrate. He wanted to draw something beautiful. Tobi had always thought Kisame and Itachi's relationship was really sweet, so he was trying his best to portray the same image in his drawing.

Itachi didn't give a damn. "Go draw somewhere else."

Tobi looked up for a quick second and back to his drawing, stating: "Tobi is drawing Itachi and Kisame-senpai. Tobi can't leave."

Itachi was getting really irritated, and Kisame could sense it. "Um… Why don't you ask Deidara to model for you?" he interjected, hoping to stray things from getting ugly.

"Tobi doesn't wanna bother his Senpai," he sighed without looking back up. All this talking was really distracting, and Tobi was trying his best to make this as pretty and accurate as possible…

… Until Itachi _moved_.

Tobi had looked back up from his picture to see just were the next few lines and details connected… but Itachi was gone. Kisame was alone on the couch.

Tobi screamed, "OMG! WHERE DID ITACHI-SENPAI GO!?!?!"

"I think he went back to our room. I think he's pretty pissed that you wouldn't leave," Kisame offered. "You know how he gets sometimes."

"B-But Tobi was drawing so well!" he exclaimed. "Tobi was almost done with the top half!"

"Let me see the darn thing, kid."

Tobi, still miffed about having lost his model, snatched the incomplete drawing from his clipboard and handed it to Kisame. Kisame was surprised, to say the least. The picture was almost like a carbon copy of him and Itachi sitting together. The shading really made the picture look fantastic, regardless of the scowl that Itachi wore.

Tobi stared at Kisame, anticipating some type of response.

"It's good. Really good," he complimented. Tobi's face beamed underneath his mask. "It's much better than that _thing_ on the fridge."

Tobi's enthusiasm slumped at Kisame's words. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. He received the picture back from Kisame and clipped it securely back on his board. "Tobi is going to show Deidara-senpai."

Kisame the quirked an eyebrow at Tobi oddly as he watched him stand to his feet. "I thought you said you wouldn't bother the blond today…? Did you make a bet or something?"

"Senpai says Tobi can't draw! Senpai says Tobi doesn't have any art in his bones! Tobi proves Senpai wrong!" Tobi whined, shuffling his way out of the room. He gave Kisame a rather curt bow, but he didn't mean for it to be rude or anything. He just felt the need to hurry.

Tobi was going to finally be right about something.

-----

The END… of chapter 1

This is just another little short thing that I came up with randomly. Tobi decides to try his hand at drawing again. Deidara doubts him, so (like most people tend to) Tobi has to prove Deidara WRONG!

Idk… maybe he wants to get Deidara to believe in him a little more. You know, earn his faith or something?

And expect chapter 2 to be the last chapter. The rating might be subject to change because of it :3

… REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Artistic Allure

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 2

Tobi had been gone for quite some time now, and his absence allowed Deidara to sink back into a comfortable position on his bed, not that the bed was very comfortable to begin with. He laid there thinking whatever thoughts drifted about the air, in and out of his mind. His first thought, like many of the thoughts he has, was about art. He thought about the magnificent explosions he's created in the past and how he wished he could have taken a picture or something to capture his late masterpieces. But he reconsidered. Nothing will ever be as great as the actual moment. The sounds, the expressions, the magnitude… a photograph wouldn't be able to grasp all of that quite the same as reliving the moment, which made him wish for something like a time traveling machine.

This thought of explosions and chaos then trailed off to battles… and to thoughts of his old partner Sasori. True, Deidara did think of the redhead from time to time. He and Sasori always argued about their passions. They both may have been debating about the same topic – art – but there was a drastic difference. While Deidara found beauty in instantaneous destruction by sculpted explosives Sasori believed true art was held within the corpses he used for his puppeteering. Although it went on unceasingly, he missed such heated debates. He would admit this to himself, but never to others. Especially not Tobi. That swirly-faced idiot would probably start blubbering about how his Senpai doesn't love him or something of equal stupidity.

"Speaking of Tobi, where is he, un?" Deidara wondered aloud. He was expecting Tobi to have come crashing in by now, waving papers in his face with ugly pencil scribbles that couldn't resemble any form of art to save his life. Deidara would insult him like he usually did, causing tears to spring up in the younger boy's eyes. Then Deidara would kiss him _to shut him up_, he claims to himself. He always knows how these chain of events will unravel, which is why he plays the part and lets them proceed as so. To steal a kiss from Tobi. More importantly, to steal a kiss from Tobi without him getting overly worked up or nervous about it. Tobi is already a terrible kisser, Deidara knows, so for the both of them it's better that he steals these kisses when his idiot's mind is least paying attention to it. He learned the hard way that Tobi's nerves make his horrible kisses even worse. And yet, Deidara still found himself wanting them.

That's when Deidara realized that he wants a kiss from Tobi… now.

The blond was lying with is head at the foot of his bed, with body facing upwards. He rolled over from this position onto his stomach and glared at Tobi's side of the room. The lack of Tobi really made the room feel empty. He then turned to glare angrily at the door across the room. Much to his dismay, the door didn't seem interested in budging. But just as he was about to roll back over and stare at the ceiling some more, a loud slamming of a door resounded, followed by a scream of "OMG! WHERE DID ITACHI-SENPAI GO!?!?!"

Deidara sighed, an unfamiliar release of happiness escaping him. Tobi's voice did get annoying at times, especially when he felt the need to ask non-stop moronic questions, but it gets oddly quite when there's no Tobi at all.

More silent moments ensue until there's a tiny knock at the door. The blond explosives user perks up a bit at the sound, but then slumps back into his usual uncaring demeanor. "What?" he answers coldly as if he's taking all the effort in the world to reply.

The door jarred inconsiderably, Tobi's orange mask peeking through the slender crevice. Deidara watched him just stand there, wishing he'd hurry up and get in the room so he could take off that retarded mask and they could get to the kissing part already.

"Senpai!" he exclaimed in a harsh whisper, as if Deidara wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise. "Tobi drew art! Do you want to see?"

Deidara thought about the question, trying to figure which route will get him closer to what he's aiming for. Today seems like a day that Tobi's trying to be considerate of his senpai, so telling the boy "no" may actually chase him away.

"Just get your ass in here and hurry and close the door, un," was the blond's decided response.

Tobi carefully slipped in, quietly going through his routinely procedures of locking the door securely, so that no one will enter and accidentally see his face. Tobi never quite understood why his senpai was to nitpicky about this, but it made him feel a little special.

After Tobi finished locking the door, he wandered over to his senpai's bedside with his drawing in hand. "Look, Senpai! You said Tobi doesn't have and art in his bones, but he does!" he whispered again, waving the paper in Deidara's face, just how his senpai expected him to.

"Why are you whispering, idiot?"

"O-oh! Tobi's trying not to disturb Senpai so much since he did when he first left," he whispered some more but brought the drawing down from his unnecessary waving to an eyelevel that his senpai could better view it at.

Deidara growled at the boy, refusing to look at his work. "The whispering is more annoying, un. And you don't have art in your bones. Just idiocy."

"Just look at it, Senpai! It's good! Kisame-senpai said so too!"

Honestly, Deidara didn't want to look because he was worried that the damned drawing may actually be better then he's expecting. That means if he's to give Tobi a kiss, it would be a kiss as a reward. Then the idiot would predictably pour all his efforts into impressing his senpai constantly. Deidara didn't think he could handle all that attention from the boy.

"Kisame doesn't know anything about art," Deidara claimed, rolling away from Tobi on his bed.

"Seeeeeeeeenpaaaaaaaai!" Tobi whined a little louder then he meant to. "Just because Tobi's right for once doesn't mean that you should ignore him!" Tobi huffed as he crawled onto his senpai's bed as well. Decidedly, Tobi splayed himself over his blond senpai's midsection to keep him from escaping his art.

Not that he would admit, but Deidara was enjoying Tobi's little antics for attention and thought it was cute. Cute enough to kiss him for it, but that's only speaking of short term gain. In the long run, this one little kiss could lead to excessive attention from Tobi…. The thought made him shutter.

"Just look, Senpai! Please?" the masked boy coaxed a little more, inching his orange-covered face closer to his senpai's.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bother me today, you moron."

"That was before Senpai wanted to be so stubborn."

Deidara looked at his idiot, wondering why he still had that darn mask on. It's possible that Tobi realized that his Senpai wanted a kiss…? So, now Tobi's being a little tease or something?

'_Get real. This is Tobi we're talking about.'_

Deidara just glared Tobi square in the eye, or as square as he could get while the boy was wearing that dreaded mask. His hand made its way to Tobi's mask, sliding the wooden barrier to sit atop Tobi's mop of dark hair. Stupidly, Tobi uttered a small gasp, as if Deidara has never taken his mask off before, and blushed profusely at the prospect of being "revealed" to his senpai.

"S-Senpai? What are you doing…?" Tobi asked quietly. He could feel his nerves creeping up on him but not completely sure as to why yet. It will probably remain a mystery to him.

"I'm getting impatient," Deidara hissed back just as quietly but lacking any animosity he may have intended for it to have. His hand dropped to the back of Tobi's neck, pulling at the curly baby hair as the tongue in his palm sought skin insistently. Tobi trembled, reveling in the pleasure the weird sensation brought about him. Just as Tobi's eyes slipped closed and he let out another small gasp, Deidara gently pressed his lips against Tobi's own.

"If you're so good, then draw me, un," Deidara whispered softly then claiming his idiot's lips again. Tobi whimpered helplessly, unsure of what he should be doing. When Deidara realized that Tobi's lips were only tightening in a pursing formation he stopped kissing him, not completely satisfied but sated for the moment.

"T-Tobi can do it."

------------

"T-This isn't wh-what Tobi thought Senpai m-meant…" stuttered Tobi, unable to look directly at his senpai without full on gawking.

Deidara, much to his amusement, was able to agree to have Tobi draw him. What the boy didn't expect was for his senpai to be sprawled out on his bed lying in what Tobi could only imagine to be the sexiest position ever…

… completely naked.

The flush that was peppered across Tobi's cheeks only deepened as his eyes were lost as to where to look. When he heard Deidara give a small chuckle at his bashfulness he settled for hiding behind the fresh sheets of drawing papers in his hands.

"Don't hide, moron. You said you could draw me, right?" Deidara cooed, playing with his blond locks that were spilling over his exposed neck and torso.

"S-Senpai didn't say he was going to be naked…"

"Well, I am," Deidara sassed back, still enjoying his idiot's shyness. "Now, prove your art prowess. Draw me, un."

Tobi gulped hollowly, wishing that he has his mask back on the veil his further embarrassment. He gave his senpai one last look over, trying to avoid staring at certain regions for too too long. He then brought pencil to paper and began the rough sketching, starting with a long rectangle that made the length of Deidara's body.

Surprised to see his idiot actually sitting quietly with such immense concentration etched in his face, Deidara thought his little budding artist looked utterly hot, for a lack of better words. But of course Tobi isn't an artist nor will he ever be. He's too stupid for something of such a great caliber and would only bring art shame, he was sure.

But he had to admit… the silence was dull and rather boring. "Done yet, un? My dick's getting cold here."

"Senpai!" Tobi gasped at his crude language. "T-Tobi just started!"

"All _great_ artists can work under pressure," his senpai claimed.

Tobi just made a silent huff to himself and continued sketching. Thankfully, although he was bored the time, Deidara was stock still, unlike Itachi-senpai had been. The thought made Tobi a little disgruntled, so he figured he'd better finish his work before his model decided to storm off for unknown reasons.

Deidara continued to watch the boy, still curious about this oddly seriously-looking side of Tobi. It made him wonder about the possible other facets of Tobi, since Tobi was obviously not up for conversation while he was in this working mode. Like, does Tobi have a sexual siren deep within his little oblivious heart?

'_Probably not. Just look at how flustered he's getting over my naked glory, un.'_

But that made Deidara wonder more. Tobi never sought out his body in that sort of away, ever. Then again, he's never attempted to make that sort of move on Tobi either. He just figured that the idiot never thought about it before. Obviously he isn't ready for that sort of thing or he wouldn't be suffering near-aneurisms with all that blood rushing to color his cheeks.

'_Well, let's test this out, un.'_

Deidara had positioned himself to be lying on his side, his right arm propping up his head and torso. His left arm hangs lazy atop his nestled legs, his left hand just shy of his manhood, but not so close that he was covering anything. No, he doesn't have anything to hide. He _wants_ Tobi to see all of him, to see if his idiot is at all sexually intrigued by him.

Deidara smirks to himself, but quickly banishes it from his lips so that Tobi doesn't notice his not keeping still. Slowly, he inches his left hand closer to his engorging erection, his cock jumps to the idea of teasing Tobi a bit. As his left hand ghosts over his nether regions, a small tongue pokes out and begins to probe and stimulate himself.

The blond hisses quietly, mostly just to grab his idiot's attention rather than express the pleasure his hand his providing. Tobi expectedly glances up at Deidara, immediately going red-faced as his eyes lock on his senpai's active hand.

"S-S-SENPAI!" he squeaks incredulously. "Senpai's not doing what Tobi th-thinks he's doing, is he!?"

Deidara allows his smirk to play on his lips again now that he's fully broken Tobi's concentration. "So, you actually have an idea of what I'm doing, un. You're not such a good boy after all."

Tobi squirmed in his spot, feeling his own member awakening to sexual attention. "T-Tobi can't focus…. Stop touching yourself, Senpai!"

"What? Everyone gets urges, un. And you're obviously not putting out…"

Flushing more, Tobi reprimands, "SENPAI!"

Deidara notes how Tobi's legs are fidgeting together, sliding and bumping as if trying to apply minute friction. "It's okay to touch yourself, you know," he snickers as his left hand goes down on him, "unless you would like for me to do it, un?"

"Wh-what!? NO!" Tobi eeped, bolting out of their shared room and straight for the bathroom. He couldn't let his senpai know that he does naughty boy things like that. If he is going to relieve himself he's either going to do it in the bathroom or take a cold shower… _ANYTHING EXCEPT_ doing _that_ in front of Deidara.

So much for trying to finish the picture before the model ran off…

The blond all-out laughs at his flustered idiot, though he grimaced inwardly at the fact that Tobi ran off without grabbing his mask. He'd deal with him later for that.

Removing his mouth's hand from his fully erected cock, Deidara rolls to sit up. He picks up Tobi's skewed papers, glancing at the detailed drawings. Well, he hadn't been lying. The drawings were very nice, nice enough to replace that ugly crayon-thing on the fridge.

Finally, Deidara came across the unfinished picture of himself. Tobi made him look like a GOD!

'_Is that how he really sees me?'_ Deidara thinks fondly, gazing upon the picture more as his eyes scale down his body…

"What the fuck? My dick's _not _that small, un!" the blond fumed. "What the hell were you staring at the entire time!? Your proportions suck!"

Now Deidara is more frustrated. He's fucking hard as a rock, Tobi's locked himself in the bathroom, and now he can't even get a stupid kiss, let alone relief.

----------

END!

Okay… I think the end is a little rushed. The idea for the gag end just came to me, and it's 3+ am in the morning. I didn't want this to trail on for much longer anyway? I mean, come on… how interesting can a yaoi story be with the two people not even touching each other? And yeah… Deidara wasn't suppose to be moving, so yeah… no physical contact.

So, this is the end for this little DeidaraxTobi short. I want there to be more in the future… hopefully they won't take me as long to write…

Wtf, who am I kidding? I started writing another DeidaraxTobi fic a while back, BEFORE I started this one… it's not done yet!


End file.
